1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved simulated frog fishing lure to provide an animated attracting organization for use in attracting game fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures to attract various categories of fish is well known in the prior art. Various animated movements, as well as bright surfaces have been utilized to attract types of fish. Frog-like lures to attract various game fish, such as large and small mouth bass are known in the prior art that feed on such creatures. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,685 to Duncan setting forth a simulated frog fishing lure wherein the frog includes a hinged body member to pivot the body member relative to a head portion of the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,867 to Leal sets forth a frog fishing lure wherein a rearwardly directed tail portion is formed of a material to effect a vibrational motion as it is directed through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,069 to Strickland sets forth a doubled tailed fish bait member wherein the appendages are of a flexible material and effect motion as they are directed through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,376 to Hogreff sets forth a design configuration of a frog-like fishing lure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved simulated frog fishing lure as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in attracting of game fish and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.